projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Division of Jilong
The Division of Jilong is a Craftian federal division in the state of Meyang. It is one of the original 75 divisions contested at the first federal election. It is located in the outer eastern suburbs of Troll City, centred on its namesake suburb of Jilong, meaning "lucky dragon" in Chinese. The sitting member, since the 2062 by-election, is Drew Chang, a member of the National United Party. History The history of the Jilong electorate can be divided into three vastly different phases due to its geographical territory being altered significantly by redistributions. From its creation, it was a fairly safe seat for the conservative side of politics, until the 2010s. From here, it became a marginal electorate, frequently changing hands between the left and right, as it moved eastwards and the CBD of Troll City expanded in population. It was one of the Mojang Democratic Party's more reliable seats due to a relatively high proportion of Reatinese Craftians as well as ethnic minorities. Since the 2040s, it has become a fairly safe seat for the United Party due to demographic changes. Members } | rowspan="2"|Tony Mackeral | National | 1987–1990 |- | | Conservative | 1990–2007 |- | 2 | | Ollie Schneider | Conservative | 2007–2013 |- | 3 | | Irving Wang | Mojang | 2013–2016 |- | 4 | | Dion Tavarez | Conservative | 2016–2019 |- | rowspan="2"|5 | | rowspan="2"|Cyril Ongalata | Mojang | 2019–2022 |- | | New Mojang | 2022–2025 |- | 6 | | Carolyn Lu | United | 2025–2028 |- | 7 | | Joe Penn | Conservative | 2028–2045 |- | 8 | | Hayley Chen | United | 2045–2049 |- | 9 | | Karen Wiley | Conservative | 2049–2052 |- | 10 | | Hammond Thompson | United | 2052–2062 |- | 11 | | Drew Chang | United | 2062– |} Election results } | align="left"|United | align="left"|Drew Chang | align="right"|37,287 | align="right"|38.10 | align="right"| +2.12 |- | | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|Jay Agrawal | align="right"|32,511 | align="right"|33.22 | align="right"|–1.06 |- | | align="left"|Liberal | align="left"|Freda Lee | align="right"|15,932 | align="right"|16.28 | align="right"| +4.46 |- | | align="left"|Reform | align="left"|Mandy Kandis | align="right"|5,578 | align="right"|5.70 | align="right"|–3.12 |- | | align="left"|Mojang | align="left"|Daniella Nguyen | align="right"|1,908 | align="right"|1.95 | align="right"|–0.42 |- | | align="left"|Greens | align="left"|Julie Padilla | align="right"|1,527 | align="right"|1.56 | align="right"| +0.21 |- | | align="left"|Libertarian | align="left"|Robert Ming | align="right"|1,194 | align="right"|1.22 | align="right"| +1.22 |- | | align="left"|Independent | align="left"|Owen Thi | align="right"|1,155 | align="right"|1.18 | align="right"| +0.53 |- | | align="left"|Independent | align="left"|Timber West | align="right"|773 | align="right"|0.79 | align="right"| +0.79 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Total formal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|97,867 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|96.43 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"| +0.69 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Informal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|3,625 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|3.57 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–0.69 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Turnout | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|101,492 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|97.37 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"| +2.31 |- ! colspan="6" align="left"|Two-party-preferred result |- | | align="left"|United | align="left"|Drew Chang | align="right"|58,143 | align="right"|59.41 | align="right"|–1.07 |- | | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|Jay Agrawal | align="right"|39,724 | align="right"|40.59 | align="right"| +1.07 |- | | colspan="2" align="left" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|United hold ! align="right"|Swing | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–1.07 ! |}